Lucius
by MikeyNewton
Summary: A vampire who roamed for many years...searching


_**Lucius Navarotti **_

It was a dark, cold night. The wind howled around me as the rain beat down, hard on my head. I pulled my raincoat around me, tipping my hat forward to let the rain drip in one long stream to the puddle at my feet. The doorway where I stood in an alley was only keeping my back dry. I was new to this life, entering an unknown form that I had never experienced before.

I was born around the early 1800's, the exact time of which I'm not too sure as it being so long ago, although I knew I was in my early twenties. I hoped and wished so much that I could remember my human days, so I knew the person I really was. My changing was a blur, although all I can remember was being attacked from behind not even seeing the face of the person who did it. I remember the pain in my neck, and then the burning taking over my body like I was being set on fire from the inside. I drifted in and out of consciousness for around three days and waking up feeling a hunger like I'd never felt before. But this hunger was of a different kind. It was not food that I wanted, no, that did not satisfy me. It was the need for blood that I wanted, and human blood too. I became evil for a long time, more with the frustration and anger of not knowing where I was going in this new life.

I was like an animal, preying on humans that were alone or tramps that were laying drunk and totally oblivious that their life was about to be ended, by me. Some days it felt as if the hunger would never end. I could not think of anything other than feeding on human blood, for months. This became a part of my everyday life, until one day the burn in my throat started to ease and my feeding became more controllable. I started to roam a little more freely, not hiding as much bit still trying to stay away from human life where necessary. I lived on roof-tops mainly, of high buildings where no-one frequented.

The Centuries passed and I became much stronger, learning from the gifts that I had gained. This had made me grow in strength, thus, giving me more powers. Eventually, I became an Elder Vampire, with my guards and servants all serving me honourably. Mind-rolling is my main gift, which I had used mainly to get what I wanted when I didn't know where I was going with life. This gift is where I can instantly capture the mind of my target and hold them in a hypnotized state where they are not aware of what is going on. It is done through direct eye-contact, voice-tricks or even just by my sheer presence.

I now live at my castle, happily after many centuries of searching for a place to feel safe and out of sight of human life. It is a perfect place as it has a nearby forest where I can just go when I feel the need to feed and hunt for other humans who are hunting animals, or even just lost. It was this forest, that I met her, the one who captured my immortal heart and soul. Her name was Scarlet. My guards were out on a patrol and I could sense in my mind as I can telepathically speak to them, that they were following a human. I then closed down my mind and had went to my chamber to rest, letting them go about their duties as I knew they were more than capable of their own protection from being four marked by myself. My guards returned to the castle with Scarlet in their arms, barely alive and covered all over her body in wounds. I took one look at her, and she instantly captured my heart.

It was then that I had to make that fateful decision, to let her die and lose her forever, or to change her, hoping that she would fall in love with me also. I leaned towards her as she was taking her final breaths, whispering that I could give her eternal life, with me, if she wished. Scarlet barely managed to choke out a yes and I instantly bit her neck, draining her of a human life and changing her into what I was, what I am now; a vampire. I took a vigil at her bedside for three days, not taking my eyes from her face once. I watched how her body tensed and moved under the pain from the venom I had injected into her. It was hard to watch at first, but I was also intrigued as this was what I had undergone myself and didn't know what the process was. But I finally saw how agonising it was as poor Scarlet writhed across the bed. Day three came, and Scarlet opened her eyes for the first time on her immortal life. I still don't know how much of her past she remembers and I still don't know why she was in that forest, but I swore my guards to a protection of her wherever she went. They of course obeyed me, never leaving her side once.

Scarlet looked at me with a shyness about her, but also with a love in her eyes. Her cheeks still flushed when she blushed at me, making my everlasting love for her grow stronger. She still had human childbearing organs, from which I didn't understand. Even though her heart had stopped beating, her organs still lived. This confused me but I did not question it, as the only thing important was that my darling Scarlet was alive, with me and living a now happy life. One day her past may come back to her and she will share her story with me. But for now, I plan to marry my Scarlet, and who knows, one day, we may have children.

The only way I could describe Scarlet, is by her beauty. Her long dark hair flocked around her shoulders and she held herself with elegance. Her eyes were deep, like jewels, sparkling in the light. Just watching her as she walked or stood always held me captivated in her. Her love for flowers and the nature around the castle amused me, as she would dance around the gardens freely, like an angel, floating from one flower to the next as she inhaled their scent. Although she did not know this, I loved to watch her from my chamber window as she danced around the gardens, my guards always following close behind her.

Not once did I ever use any of my gifts against Scarlet. I wanted her to live a free life with me, deciding her own love and destiny, rather than the troubled past she may have had. It was by fate that Scarlet was brought to me, that I am now sure of. She is the greatest thing that has happened to me in my whole existence, the one thing that I had been looking for through many Centuries. I just had to look at her and know that my love for her would never die. We still share our separate chambers, intimacy still very distant with us. I am old fashioned in that respect and I will not make love to my darling Scarlet until we are married. My love and respect for my lady is great, and this she will learn, with time.


End file.
